Autumn Sakura
by Kushina Haruno
Summary: Tentang Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis yang tidak memiliki teman, bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha, yang bersedia menjadi teman pertamanya/" Justru a-aku senang ada yang mau berteman denganku. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku"/" Nah, kamu sekarang sudah punya teman, yaitu aku. Jadi jangan sedih lagi, ya?"/maaf kalau fanficnya jelek


Halo!

Aku author baru disini. Aku mau nge-publish fanfic pertama aku dengan pair…SASUHINA! karena aku SasuHina Shipper. Jadi wajar kalau fanfic ini masih jelek. Tapi kalau ada yang bilang fanfic ini bagus, berarti aku hebat. Yeayy #plakkk

Oke sekang kita langsung saja, cekidot!

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story**

**belong to me.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, Multi-chapter, AU, dll**

**Don't like, Don't read, and Don't blame, Okay?**

************************************************Autumn Sakura********************************************

**HINATA P.O.V**

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut indigo milikku. Sekarang aku sedang duduk sendiri di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang bunganya sedang berguguran karena sekarang sedang musim gugur. Pandanganku menatap kosong ke arah depan, seperti tak ada jiwa dalam diriku. Tubuhku terasa kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tes…Tes…Tes…

Satu persatu air mataku berjatuhan dari kedua mata beriris lavender milikku dan mengalir di pipi putihku. Aku pun mulai terisak pelan.

"Hiks…ke-kenapa hidupku be-begini? kenapa aku tidak mempunyai te-teman? ke-kenapa tidak ada yang ma-mau berteman de-denganku? apa salahku?... hiks…"

Tangisanku semakin keras. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sudut Taman Konoha ini. Tapi, aku salah besar, ternyata ada seorang laki-laki yang ada di sudut taman ini yang sedang memperhatikanku. Laki-laki itu mendekat padaku.

" Hey, kamu kenapa? " Tanya laki-laki itu sambil menepuk bahuku.

" A-aku tidak apa-apa…" Kataku berbohong sambil mengusap air mataku kasar. Kemudian aku pun menatap ke arahnya.

Astaga!

Aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti dia seumur hidupku. Dia berkulit putih dan memiliki rambut bersurai raven dan gaya rambutnya seperti…pantat ayam. Dia memiliki mata yang tajam beriris hitam pekat seperti batu onyx. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiranku, Dia tampan sekali.

" Bohong, aku tahu kamu sedang sedih. Oh ya, nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

Deg!

Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menanyai namaku sesudah kejadian 'itu'. Dan orang yang menanyakannya adalah…laki-laki!. Oh betapa malunya aku.

" Namaku…H-Hinata Hyuuga. Na-namamu s-siapa?" kataku gagap. Beginilah sifatku yang sangat pemalu, apalagi jika bersama laki-laki.

" Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal, Hinata!" kata laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu.  
>" S-salam kenal juga, Uchiha-san!" jawabku.<p>

" Kenapa memanggilku Uchiha-san? Seharusnya kamu memanggilku Sasuke-kun. Kita 'kan sahabat!" kata Sasuke.

Deg!

A-apa? Sahabat? A-aku belum pernah ada yang mengucapkan kata itu kepadaku. Bahkan orang yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang baru saja berjumpa selama kurang lebih 20 menit! Ini sebuah rekor untukku.

" S-sahabat?" tanyaku untuk memastikan apakah yang kudengar tadi.

" Iya, sahabat? Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau ya berteman denganku..." jawab Sasuke murung. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya.

" B-bukan begitu!" sanggahku cepat.

" Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke -lagi-

" Justru a-aku senang a-ada yang mau berteman de-denganku. Karena selama ini t-tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku..." jawabku.

" Hah? Yang bener?" tanya Sasuke -lagi dan lagi-

" Iya." jawabku -lagi-

" Nah, kamu sekarang sudah punya teman, yaitu aku. Jadi jangan sedih lagi, ya?"

" I-iya. Aku janji gak bakalan sedih lagi." jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dan aku merasa bahagia sekali, aku belum pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupku.

" Jadi, sekarang kita berteman?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapanku.

" Tentu, Sasuke-kun!" kataku sambil menautkan jari kelingkingku yang mungil dengan jari kelingkingnya yang lebih besar dariku.

Dan kami pun tertawa. Entah mengapa rasanya aku terbebas dari segala beban yang berada di tubuhku. Kini aku memiliki teman, bukan, lebih tepatnya sahabat. Aku tidak akan sendiri dan kesepian lagi, karena Sasuke bersamaku.

" Eh, Hinata, aku mau tanya sesuatu kepadamu. Boleh gak?" tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun bertanya.

" Boleh." kataku mantap. Tapi tak dapat kusangkal, ada sedikit rasa cemas dalam diriku.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sasuke-kun berubah menjadi serius, membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya.

" Kenapa kamu tidak mempunyai teman? Mana mungkin kamu tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke-kun dengan nada dingin, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ada nada kecemasan yang terselip.

Deg!

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Pikiranku berputar mengingat memori satu tahun yang lalu yang menyebabkan aku tidak memiliki teman.

"O-oh, itu. Jadi begini..."

**TBC**

Gimana, bagus gak? Akhirnya nge-gantung ya? Penasaran gak? Penasaranin aja, yah? #plakkkk . Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke jadi OOC. Nanti aku jelasin di chap depan. Jangan lupa, **reviewnya**, ya?

Sekian, akhir kata,

Jaa! Sampai ketemu chap depan! #lambailambaitangan

*****kushina*****


End file.
